Where Do We Go?
by Ceramic Monkey
Summary: Killian and Emma before finding one another (Slightly AU)
1. Chapter 1: Lost Boy-Ruth B

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1: Lost Boy [Ruth B.]**

* * *

 **There was a time when I was alone**

 **Nowhere to go and no place to call home**

 **My only friend was the man in the moon**

 **And even sometimes he would go away too**

* * *

Lost. The Captain of the all famous _Jolly Roger_ was lost. He wondered now as he walked along the deep oak boards of his ship, why it was exactly, that he was lost.

He had his compass, maps, stargazer, spyglass, and his crew. Oh his _crew_ , loyal till the end, a bunch of dirty pirates they were though, and they couldn't offer what

Hook felt he was missing. Was it love? No... he had sworn never to love after Milah. Milah, his poor Milah, dead, gone, never again shall her deep brown eyes shine

with laughter. All that was left of those days was a empty shell, and the cold blue eyes staring back at him filled with disgust, he was tried, and lost. He scrapped his

sliver hook across the painted helm of the ship, the sharp scratching sound reminded him why, why he couldn't be too lost, too tired, too empty and dead. _In the_

 _name_ _of revenge!_ It called out, cursing him to never let go. He thought, if Milah could see him now, would she be happy? No. He decided. No, she wouldn't.

* * *

 **He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe**

 **Believe in him and Believe in me**

 **Together we will fly away in a cloud of green**

 **To your beautiful destiny**

* * *

Why did no one want her? Tears streamed down Emma's face, this was the third time, the third time some family had taken her back to the orphanage. She was too

old, almost 17, everyone wanted a child they could lie to, and Emma knew better than to accept a lie. Yet, here she stood, in a grocery store bathroom, sniffling

because she believed that this family, The Swans, would keep her. Glaring at the weak, tear-stained girl looking at her in the mirror, she decided, that she Emma

Swan, would no longer care if people loved her, She was still lying and she knew it, but as her forest green eyes lost their last glimmer of hope, Emma didn't care.

She scrapped up the last of the money she pick pocketed and opened the door, ready to face the world, one lie at a time.

* * *

 **AN: OK sucky first chapter, blugh only 264 words long. But, in my defense this was just a preview of what stage in their lives Emma and Killian**

 **are at, Killian being 20 and Emma is 17. In the next chapter they are going to progress to cannon (hopefully) with some flashbacks. OH! Please**

 **review and tell me what song to use next!**

 **See Ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2: If I Die Young-The Band Perry

**AN: Here I am again, yeah I'm gonna be mixing cannon up so something that happened in Season 3 could be in the same chapter as something that happened in Season 2 or 1**

 **Chapter 2: If I Die Young [The Band Perry]**

* * *

 **And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

 **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**

 **I've never known the lovin' of a man**

 **But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand**

* * *

Emma sighed as she fumbled with the keys to her loft, another lonely birthday spent hunting cheap bastards. She shook her head, the audacity of that man,

leaving his wife and two kids! This is exactly why she would never, ever trust anyone ever again, they love you then they cheat you, plain and simple. Finally she got

the door to open and walked in tiredly, she closed the door, hearing it shut with a click. Emma kicked off her stilettos and flopped down on the couch, rubbing her

sore feet, _'Man,'_ she thought, wincing at the sting in her feet, _'running in high heels sure does hurt.'_ A sharp knock on the door pulled Emma from her thoughts, who

could that be? It was almost 11 p.m! Emma groaned as she padded towards the door, another knock hitting the door. "I'm coming, geeze." She opened the door to

see a boy, about 5'1 with brown hair and eyes just like... that person. "Hey, Emma, right?" The boy said as he walked in, headed for the kitchen. Emma blinked, just

who was this kid? And where were his parents? "Um, kid I don't know you." She sighed, eyes narrowing "Yeah, not yet but you will, hey you got any juice?" She

raised an eyebrow "Never mind I found some." "Okay kid you need to hop on the bus back to where ever you came from." She said pointedly "My names not _kid_ , it's

Henry, and I can't because you're my mom." Emma's eyes widened, that's why the kid looked like _him_. "K-kid, uh _Henry_ , I don't have a son." "Yes you do. You had a

baby 10 years ago,right?" Emma's eyes widened more, how could this 10 year old kn- oh god. When a look of realization dawned on Emma's face Henry grinned "Yep!

You're my mom!"

* * *

 **A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell em' for a dollar**

 **They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

 **Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

* * *

"Capin'! Capin'! Look wha' we found!" Killian Jones looked up from his pint to see half of his crew leading a rather atractive redheaded barmaid towards him. "Ah!

Smee, you didn't have to do this!" The woman let go of Smee's hand and walked to Hook, in what she must of thought was a sultry way. She whispered something in

his ear, making his too blue eyes light up and a grin to creep onto his face. "Well then my dear, let's go." As she led him towards the tavern door he vaguely heard

Smee yell "Enjoy!" When they were out the door and standing in the alley Hook pushed a pouch full of gold coins towards the woman "Here, take this and go." She

grabbed his shoulder before he could walk away "Wait! Sir, I t-thought you.." she trailed off, "No. If anyone asks, you had a great time." The redhead nodded, and

turned down the stone pathway. _'Bloody crew, knowing that I hate whoring out women and still doing bloody shit like that.'_ He chuckled ruefully _'Though_ _they are just_

 _trying to get me to move on. But how the bloody hell am I supposed to live long enough to kill the crocodile?'_ Suddenly an idea popped into Hook's head, he could go

back to Neverland, though that place brought back bad memories, it would give him enough time to plan his revenge.

* * *

 **Uh oh (uh oh)**

 **The ballad of a dove (uh oh)**

 **Go with peace and love**

 **Gather up your tears, keep em' in your pocket**

 **Save em' for a time when your really gonna need em', oh**

* * *

Why didn't Emma just throw the kid on the first Greyhound bus she saw and run away? She didn't know, she wasn't attached to the kid. Nope, not attached, just

because he looked like Neil, acted like Neil and sounded like what she imagined a younger Neil sounded like didn't mean she could keep him. No, Emma had to take

him home, then leave, she promised herself 11 years ago that she wouldn't make relationships, only one-nighters. She was safe that way, no relationships, no

attachments equals no broken heart and the damn guy leaving her to pick up the pieces. "Hey, hey Emma?" The kid was waving his hand in front of her face, what

was she doing? Oh yeah, taking the kid- what did he say his name was? -back to 'Storybrooke, Maine.' Pfft yeah right, and Emma wasn't emotional detached. "What

kid?" The kid grumbled under his breath, though she heard him "My name's **not** kid, it's Henry." "Yeah Okay kid," Emma purposely called him 'kid' "So I'm gonna take

you back to Storybook, Maine. Right?" She rubbed her hands together, it was getting cold out. Henry's lips formed a thin, unimpressed line "No. You're not. _We_ are

going to Story _brooke_ , Maine." Emma's eyebrow arched, Henry sure did act like Neil, _'Nope, not thinking about that no-good-lazy-ass-lying-cheating-bastard.'_ She

rolled her eyes, "Get in the car. And no, I'm not going to stay in Story _book_ , or whatever it is." Henry grinned "Yes you will, I can see it, you _like_ me too much to leave

me." Emma walked over to the driver side, "No kid, no I don't." She started the car and drove towards Maine as Henry growled "My name is _Henry_!"

* * *

 **AN: Tsk. This song wasn't really for this chapter but I really didn't have any song ideas, so yeah, anyway my chapters are slowly diverging into cannon but the next one will mainly be Hook in Neverland so poo. Whoo I just noticed my chapters only have 2 characters, Emma and Hook (embarrassing) but hopefully I will be making other character's point of view once I introduce them.**

 **The song I was going to use for chapter 3 was 'Human'by Christina Perri or 'Shatter me' by Lindsey Stirling, but if you would like a different one just read the story and post a review telling me which song! :)**


End file.
